1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pulsating flow generating apparatus configured to inject fluid in a pulsed manner, and a method of controlling the pulsating flow generating apparatus.
2. Related art
In the related art, a technology for cutting or ablating an object by injecting fluid in a pulsed manner is known. For example, in a medical field, as a fluid injecting apparatus to be used as a surgical instrument for cutting or ablating anatomy, the one having a fluid chamber whose volume is changed by an operation of a volume changing unit and a nozzle communicated with the fluid chamber, and being configured to supply the fluid into the fluid chamber and operate the volume changing unit, thereby converting the fluid into a pulsating flow and injecting the fluid at a highspeed in a pulsed manner from a nozzle is proposed (see JP-A-2008-082202, for example).
JP-A-2008-082202 is an example of the related art.
According to JP-A-2008-082202, the fluid is supplied to the fluid chamber by a pump as a fluid supplying unit. However, there is a case where the fluid supplied to the fluid chamber flows out from the nozzle before reaching a flow rate or a pressure required for incising or ablating the anatomy. If the fluid flows out from the nozzle before reaching the flow rate or the pressure required for incising or ablating the anatomy, the visibility of a field of operation at a portion to be incised or ablated is exacerbated by such the fluid, which causes lowering of the efficiency and safety of the operation.